


Love at first sight

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, College, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: A morning wake up call, Rantaro was chasing Ouma around and Kaito was showing the new students around the campus area and you can say how are we already in love with the new students??
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	Love at first sight

Awww look at Rantaro sleeping, college has been hard with all these pop quiz, exams and late night study really got him; he's just sleeping that away.....

The door creeee open, a hand left a speaker on the floor; closibg the door on his phone, picking the Monster Inc ear rape song, a wicked smile on his face; he touch the button it played  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!!" He's awake, Rantaro gets up, open his dorm room door and see Ouma on the floor "You littke shit"  
"Catch me if you can Boxer boy!" he ran off, Rantaro is wearing his sweat pants, quickly put on his shirt and chase after Ouma.

Running around the school building chase this little pest! people move aside, Now outside of the biilding "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Ouma shout at him then laugh, Rantaro was close of grabbing him, this is not a morning jog. 

Ouma move to the side "INCOMING ANGRY AVACADO!" he shout, move to the side bcause this person is standing in the way  
making this person confuse, he turns back around and CRASH!! 

Both the boy and Rantaro fall on the ground, Ouma turns around to see if Amami is still chasing him, he bump onto someone which he fell to the ground, the person look at him  
Rubbing his head, frowns "Hey watch where-" he stop at mid sentence because....Holy shit this person is hella cute! his hair is in a small ponytail, wearing a light blue hood with a small cat holding up two fuck you finger up, his lips has been pierced on the bottom more like a snake bite pierced, his nails painted black with dark blue skinny jeans and blue sneakers with his black backpack behind him and he is wearing glasses.  
"Ouma" a voice say  
"Fuck" he crused under his breath, put a quick smile on his face "Hey hey Kaito, what a wonderful day we're having"  
"Why the fuck are you up so damn early its 10.....Wait im thinking of Hajime"  
"Uh Kaito" that voice from that person, he turns his attention to to the person "Are you done showing me around the school? is there a place for us to get something to eat" Ouma gets up, Kaito told him "Yeah but our breakfast room is close during this hour, Hey you wanna join us for a drinks later on, i dont have class today, my professor has to take care of her niece" 

making the person smile "I dont drink" they scratch behind their head.

"Oh no no i meant we go over to dunkin donuts and get some drinks there" the person was misunderstood by the drinking thing "Im not much of a fan of Dunkin donut, Is there a starbucks nearby?" they ask, Kaito told him "Yeah, you can bring your friend if you want to, need help finding your dorm?" he ask, they shake their head "No i think i know my way with this map, okay i'll see you later i gotta find my friend"  
Ouma cut in "Does your friend have white hair? teal eyes?...Ws he wear a black long sleeved turle neck shirt, black jeans and have white sneakers?"  
"Yeah thats him, where is he?" they ask  
.  
.  
.  
Rantaro open his eyes, moving up and see someone underneat him, the person face is turning red because look the position they are in. Rantaro quickly move away from "Im sorry" getting up then help the person up.  
"I see that you are new here yes?" he is holding this person hand, the person nod "My name is Rantaro Amami"  
"K1-B0, but you can call me Kiibo" he say, shaking his hand  
"Kiibo....Thats sounds like a cute name" making him blush, dont overheat Kiibo! Dont overheat!  
"Thank you...Is this your first year here?" he ask him "No its my second year being here" 

There they are! Kaito called Amami; both of them look at them and see that little pest! Kiibo smile at his friend "Is the tour done Shuichi?"  
"Yeah i think so, Kaito is taking us to starbucks for a quick brunch" he say, Kiibo is happy a new friend! he turns his attention to Amami "Wanna join us, maybe your little friend would like to join us" referring to Ouma, Rantaro accepts hus offer of course Ouma joins because he wants to know more about Shuichi.

The two boys hold their bag, Shuichi and Kiibo thanks Kaito for the tour which Kaito welcome for, He ask what time they should meet and location? Kaito just say 12 and meet us back here at this spot since its much easier to find; Shuichi thank him again and both of them head somewhere.

The three boys watch them go and they have gone to grab their suitcases to bring back to their dorm room.

"Bro i think we are in love" Kaito spoke up  
"Well no shit, Shuichi is a cutie" Ouma say  
"Kiibo is cute...something about him" Rantaro say  
"Tell me about it" says Kaito "His real name is Saihara by the way, now excuse me i need to pee" walks off to his dorm to take a leak  
Yeah that cool....  
Wait "KAITO DONT LEAVE ME!" Ouma has a chance of fleeing before Rantaro noticed, he flees and Rantaro chase after him.


End file.
